


I'd Choose You

by Mrs S Malfoy (BaileyFan9)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alive Astoria, Eventual mpreg, Good Dad Draco, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Room of Requirement, Sneaking Out, Young Love, implied bottom Albus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyFan9/pseuds/Mrs%20S%20Malfoy
Summary: Fix it for the Cursed Child and beyond. What if Albus and Scorpius kissed while in Godric's Hollow? How would it progress? What will their Dads say?





	I'd Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Added head cannon at the beginning.

A flash of green flame alerted Draco Malfoy to the Floo coming to life. Jet black hair, emerald eyes and light tan skin with Weasley freckles burst through the fireplace and collapsed on the foyer floor, broken sobs coming from the boy.

"Astoria! Scorpius!" Draco called as he rushed forward to check on the collapsed figure Astoria soon joining him. Albus Potter always came to the Manor, sometimes Draco swore he lived there, but he never came over crying.  
A young man who was a carbon copy of his father came to the top of the stairs. "Father what's...." he saw his best and only friend sobbing as his mother rocked and soothed him. "Albus?!" He hurried to kneel by his mother and cup the boys face. "Hey Albus what happened?"  
The raven haired boy took a deep breath and tried to speak. "D...Dad and I had a row...it was bad. He said... said..." a loud wail escaped him before he continued " he said he wished I wasn't his son."  
True Albus and his dad never really saw eye to eye but that was crossing a line.  
Draco's face contorted in anger. He made to go to the fire place but his wife stopped him.  
"Don't do anything stupid dear."  
"Potter needs to know what he has done. Nothing warrants what he said."  
" I know love. I'm sure Ginny is yelling at him as we speak. Scorpius dear why don't you take Albus to your room and settle him in while your father and I try to talk some sense into Mr. Potter."  
"Yes Mum." Scorpius picked up Albus and began to walk up the stairs.  
Scorpius' room was both expected and not expected. It was lavish, with a large four poster covered in green sheets, fire place and plush carpet. Plus it was covered from floor to ceiling in Scorpius' favorite thing, books. Though expensive it was also very warm and cozy. With brown leather armchair by the fire and window seats overlooking the gardens. As Scorpius laid Albus into the bed he gave a small moan at the feel of the soft mattress, spell warmed sheets and plush pillow.  
"Go to sleep Al everything will be better tomorrow you'll see." Scorpius said as he transfigured Albus' clothes into cozy pajamas.  
"Read to me Scorp."  
Scorpius rolled his eyes , the silver shining with fond annoyance, but picked up his old copy of _Beedle the Bard_ anyway. "Which one?"  
"Fountain of Fair Fortune."  
Scorpius changed his own clothes, climbed into bed,settled Albus onto his chest and began to read. "'High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic, flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune...'"

* * *

* * *

October 31 1981 Godric's Hollow  
Albus and Scorpius had been discussing how to alert their parents where they were. Each idea would most likely change the future again so were tossed out quickly. The conversation turned to the what ifs of the situation. The possibility that Delphi might win.  
Scorpius gave a small smile." If I had to choose a companion to be at the return of eternal darkness with I'd choose you "  
Albus couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Scorpius' blond hair and planted a kiss on his lips. He moaned at the taste of pepper imps and something that could only be described as Scorpius.  
Scorpius' eyes widened but soon fluttered shut. His arms encircled Albus' waist and he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Tongues began to battle and hands began to roam  
The kiss only broke when both boys ran out of air.  
" I love you Scorp." Albus whispered.  
"I love you too Darling."

The boys smiled at each other. After jealousy over both Rose and Delphi the truth was out. It seemed so sudden but maybe it was growing from the day they met. Being apart in two different timelines had been heartbreaking for both. And now with Albus in Scorpius' arms blushing and freshly kissed everything was right again.  
"Love...potion...I've got it." A smile lit up Albus' face. "What do all love potions have in common?"  
The other boy frowned,confused. "Among other things pearl dust..."  
"And does pearl dust react with anything invisible to the naked eye?"  
"They say when demiguise and pearl dust meet they will burn. Albus what..?"  
"When Dad and I had our row I threw his baby blanket. The love potion Uncle Ron gave me spilled all over it. Dad needs to be around that blanket on Hallows Eve to remember Grandma. If we wrote a message on it in demiguise.."  
"He won't see it until now!" Scorpius kissed Albus,hard. "You my love are a genius. Let's get potioning."

* * *

It was over. Delphi was defeated. Scorpius was examining Albus checking for any signs of damage once they were somewhere private within the school, the Room of Requirement.

It had transformed into a bedroom with a queen bed covered in green silk, a roaring fire,in suite bathroom, small dining table and chairs with butterbeer and pepper imps

"Scorpius I'm fine." Albus all but whined. He had faced off with the spawn of Voldemort with hardly a scratch

"Albus,love, you just became mine if I had lost you..."

Albus kissed him."But you didn't. I will never leave you again."


End file.
